APRIL SNOW (CHANBAEK VERS)
by Dandelion99
Summary: "Saat rasa ini membawa asa untuk mencinta" Pair CHANBAEK! slight HUNHAN/HUNBAEK/CHANHAN
1. Chapter 1

APRIL SNOW

Title:April Snow (ChanBaek vers)

Author: Ikki Ka Jung99

Cast: -Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-Lu Han

-Oh Sehun

Genre:Romance,Hurt,

Rating: T ? -_-

Pairing: ChanBaek,slight! ChanLu,HunBaek,HunHan

Summary: Saat rasa ini membawa asa untuk mencinta…

~PROLOG~

"_Kupikir kau mencintaiku selalu lebih dan lebih lagi"_

"_Kupikir hidupmu hanya untukku,satu-satunya pengisi hati"_

"_Kupikir kita akan selalu bersama,sekarang dan selamanya_"

**April Snow**.Ketika salju di bulan April menjadi saksi bisu hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol,serta Luhan dan Sehun. Ketika dinginya udara pesisir Samcheok justru membuat mereka gerah karena kecelakaan yang menimpa pasangan masing-masing. Ketika pohon pagoda yang berusia 350 tahun itu bertanya,bisakah rasa cinta ini berusia sepanjang dirinya?

* * *

"Apakah penanggung jawab dari Lu Han sudah datang?"

"Kalau kau sudah pulih masalah punya anak..akan kuserahkan padamu"

"Selama aku tidak ada jangan selingkuh ya..kalau pun kau selingkuh, lakukan tanpa sepengatahuanku.."

"Dia sedang cuti empat hari dari kemarin,jika ada hal yang mendesak,apa perlu saya menghubungi nomor ponselnya?"

"Mereka hari ini pergi dinas ke pembukaan cabang baru di daerah sana"

"Istri saya adalah ketua tim desain interior"

"Kau sedang mengambil gambar?"

"Nomor PIN-nya 1026"

"Aku sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu denganmu sangat merindukanmu"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sangat mencintai perempuan itu?"

"Aku rindu tatapanmu,suaramu,belaian tanganmu. Semuanya "

"Lebih baik kau mati saja."

"Tidakkah tidak bisa selain mencintainya?"

"Di kulkas ada air"

"Semangat ya"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjalin hubungan?Dua orang yang gagal…"

"Kau tahu seperti tangga nada yang ada tujuh,cahaya-cahaya yang melewati prisma juga tujuh macam"

"Asalkan bersamanya,menghabiskan waktu di tepi sungai ini pun tak apa"

"Apakah mereka juga seperti ini?Awalnya merasa ragu seperti ini?Apa karena terus menerus bertemu maka dinding itu bisa diterobos dengan mudahnya?

"Perempuan di bangsal itu sudah siuman..kau tahu itu kan Sehun~ah?"

"Pasien itu…. telah meninggal dunia.."

"Kita bercerai saja.."

"Apa ketika aku pergi dengan nya kau merasakannya Sehun~ah?"

"Ketua... salju pertama telah turun ..."

~END~

A/N:

Ini remake dari novel karya Hyung-kyung Kim dengan judul Oechul atau Going Out dan pernah difilmkan dengan judul April Snow tahun 2005 (kalo ga salah :D).Setiap aku baca novel ini aku ngebayangin ChanBaek masa .. XD

Mian for typo dan sejenisnya…. Butuh kritik dan saran…

Mind to RnR?


	2. April Snow 1 (The Beginning)

APRIL SNOW(CHANBAEK VERS)

Title:April Snow

Author: Ikki Ka Jung99

Cast: -Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-Lu Han

-Oh Sehun

Genre:Romance,Hurt,

Length: 1 of..?

Rating: M (untuk saat ini T) '-'

Pairing: ChanBaek,slight! ChanLu,HunBaek,HunHan

Disclaimer: Annyeong :) …FF ini remake dari novel Hyung-kyung Kim yang judulnya sama,ada yang pernah baca?

Atau mungkin pernah lihat filmnya? *tapi aku belum pernah liat :D

Hanya saja akan ada beberapa perubahan ..sekian.. Trims..

**WARNING FOR TYPO! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! CHANBAEK JJANG ^^!**

Summary: _Saat rasa ini membawa asa untuk mencinta.._

P.S kata-kata yang di italic bisa kata hati atau flashback :D

* * *

AUTHOR POV

Pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun ketika ia duduk di ujung kiri kursi kayu di sebelah ruangan bertuliskan "Ruang Operasi". Namja itu membungkuk seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol melangkah mendekatinya ,bermaksud bertanya apakah pasien korban kecelakaan lalu lintas yang ada di dalam sedang menjalani operasi?Dan benarkah dia istriku,Lu Han?.

Tapi semua pertanyaan itu seolah sirna ketika ia tepat berada di depan namja itu. Namja itu diam seperti cetakan patung yang bahkan jika disentuh sedikit saja bisa retak. Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya dan mondar mandir di depan ruang operasi.

Saat itu ia sedang mengatur cahaya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar berita kecelakaan Luhan, hal itu membuat perasaan Chanyeol menjadi gelap, bahkan Kim Jong In –hoobaenya-yang memanggilnya berkali-kali pun tidak didengarnya sampai tepukan halus dari Jong In menyadarkannya untuk segera menyusul Luhan.

Selama menunggu di depan ruang operasi kurang lebih enam kali Chanyeol pergi ke serambi lalu menyulutkan rokoknya..Kemudian dia menuju mesin penjual otomatis untuk mengambil 3 gelas kopi, lalu meminumnya. Sekitar sepuluh kali ia duduk-bangkit lalu mondar-mandir di ruangan yang sempit itu. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak merubah posisinya. Cardigan coklat tua yang dikenakannya membuatnya seperti bagian dari kursi tersebut. Entah mengapa melihat namja itu membuat hati Chanyeol sedikit tenang.

Tepat saat itu pintu ruang operasi terbuka, saat itu pula Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi. Perawat yang keluar itu menatap lekat-lekat ruangan sempit itu..

"Apa penanggung jawab dari Luhan sudah datang?"tanyanya.

Chanyeol langsung menghampiri perawat itu, setelah mendengarkan informasi yang disampaikan perawat, ia segera memasuki ruang UGD, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kembali duduk terpaku dikursinya.

AUTHOR POV END

CHANYEOL POV

Ketika aku memasuki ruang UGD,hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah tubuh Luhan-istriku- dipenuhi alat suntik,alat pernafasan,serta alat-alat kedokteran lainnya. Meskipun tubuhnya dipasangi alat-alat itu,aku bersyukur ia berhasil menjalani operasi. Aku memegang tangannya lalu beralih ke wajah cantiknya. Terlihat bekas luka memar serta lecet-lecet diantara kain perban yang diresapi bekas darah. Telapak tangan dan punggung tangannya pun demikian, penuh luka.

"Kalau kau sudah pulih..masalah punya anak aku serahkan padamu"lirihku

Sebenarnya selama ini aku tidak menginginkan anak ,aku takut tidak bisa membesarkannya di dunia yang keras dan berbahaya Lu Han selalu bercanda dengan mengatakan,

"_Sudahlah berikan satu spermamu saja itu sudah cukup"_

Aku tahu dari satu sperma itu dapat menghasilkan proses kehamilan,lalu kelahiran dan pada akhirnya membesarkan anak. Pagi hari saat akan pergi dinas dia juga berkata,

"_Satu saja,dari ratusan juta aku tidak meminta dua,hanya satu."_

Seandainya aku tahu akan seperti ini… seandainya aku tahu aku bisa kehilanganmu,aku ingin sekali mengabulkan permintaanmu,tampaknya kita harus memiliki seorang anak yang mirip denganku.

CHANYEOL POV END

AUTHOR POV

Saat itu ada seseorang yang memasuki ruang UGD. Chanyeol langsung memandang namja yang berada disamping ranjang Luhan. Namja yang menyerupai patung tadi mendekat memandang wajah seseorang yang tengah terbaring di ranjang. Untuk pertama kalinya,wajah dan matanya memperlihatkan tanda kehidupan. Ranjang itu cukup jauh dari ranjang Luhan. Disitu terbaring seorang laki-laki yang mungkin adalah suaminya, memakai peralatan pernafasan.

S K I P

Ruang dokter

"Peristiwa kecelakaan itu mengakibatkan benturan di bagian otak dan tulang belakang. Operasinya telah berhasil tetapi masih dalam langkah penurunan tekanan otak…"

Dokter menghentikan ucapannya,kemudian memandang Chanyeol. Dari sinar wajahnya tampak rasa lelah akibat operasi semalam belum terhapus.

"Untuk beberapa lama dia akan berada di dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri,"

"Mm maksud anda berapa lama itu….dia masih bisa bangun,kan?"Tanya Chanyeol

"Perlu waktu untuk membuktikannya." Kata dokter

"Bagaimana pun kita harus tetap optimis" tambahnya.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan dokter,seperti menunggu giliran kunjungan Baekhyun masuk dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol kerah baju Chanyeol.

_'Jika Luhan harus menghabiskan hidupnya dalam kondisi seperti ini.." b_atinnya. Mencemaskan hal-hal yang belum terjadi bukanlah ciri khas Chanyeol. Saat ini seperti bukan Chanyeol dalam tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju atap rumah sakit untuk menenangkan jiwanya. Pikirannya terasa hampa dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"_Selama aku tidak ada jangan selingkuh ya.."_

"_Kalaupun kau selingkuh,lakukan tanpa sepengetahuanku"_

_Luhan mendekat dan memandang mata Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Sinar matanya begitu terang. Hal inilah yang disukai Chanyeol dari Luhan_."_Selama aku tidak ada jangan selingkuh ya..kalau pun kau selingkuh, lakukan tanpa sepengatahuanku.."_

Chnayeol yakin tidak akan tertambat pada namja lain dan tidak akan ada celah untuk seseorang menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Melalui kisi-kisi atap,Chanyeol memandang jauh ke arah depan. Berada di samping Luhan adalah hal yang terbaik bagi dirinya dan Luhan saat ini. Chanyeol tidak ingin berlama-lama diterpa angin,saat rokoknya habis,ia langsung masuk ke dalam. Baru beberapa langkah menuruni tangga,ia melihat namja itu duduk di ujung bawah tangga. Chanyeol langsung tahu namja itu yang duduk dikursi tadi dengan cardigan cokelat tuanya

"_Namja itu sangat cocok memerankan artis pendukung dalam panggung pertunjukkan yang lampunya telah padam_"batin Chanyeol

Sesaat ia memandang lelaki itu,kemudian berjalan kembali menaiki anak tangga,sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Begitu melihat namja itu perasaannya kembali terguncang,Chanyeol sebelumnya tidak pernah memikirkan kehidupannya tanpa Lu Han.

Namja yang menemaninya selama 20 tahun. Namja yang berada disisinya sejak bertemu di kampus,melakukan wamil dan yang membuatnya mengerti tentang pekerjaan meanata cahaya sebagai sebuah seni. Namja yang selalu datang di konsernya dengan sebuket bunga dan mengapresiasikan tentang pencahayaan yang telah Chanyeol lakukan. Intinya ,Luhan sudah menorehkan warna kuning pada hidupnya. Perasaan apapun,dalam keadaan apapun warna kuning selalu memenuhi dirinya.

Chanyeol mulai menyalakan rokoknya dan meninggalkan atap. Namja itu tak tampak pada tempatnya duduk. Setelah berkeliling tanpa tujuan,akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan melangkah menuju ruang UGD. Namja itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kaca ruangan tersebut. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke cardigan cokelatnya,dahinya menempel di jendela kaca,menandang ke dalam ruangan. Walaupun yang terlihat hanyalah kisi-kisi ranjang serta dahi yang dibalut perban,sepertinya itu membuatnya lebih tenang memandangi suaminya.

Chanyeol duduk di depan ruang UGD dan menelpon Jong In. Pertunjukkan kali ini adalah pertunjukkan yang lumayan besar,dengan lebar panggung sekitar 50m dan tinggi 30m, pencahayaannya juga harus tepat dan matang agar seluruh tempat tersinari. Cahaya merupakan hal yang paling dinamis melebihi apapun,jadi harus terlihat mewah.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Yeoboseo..hyung?"

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu..?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya kemarin,jadi siang ini aku ingin melakukan latihan secara teknis"

"Kau tak apa-apa,kan walaupun sendirian?"

"Ya.."jawab Jong In tak yakin

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik"lanjutnya.

"Kau pasti bisa.."

"Bagaiman keadaan Lu Han hyung?"

"Sedikit terluka"jawab Chanyeol singkat..

"Aku akan menelepon Tuan Kim,untuk meminta ijin"tambahnya.

"Lalu b-"

"Berusahalah"ucap Chanyeol menutup pembicaraan itu.

Namja yang tadi melihat ruang UGD melalui jendela kini duduk di arah yang berlawanan dengan Chanyeol,melingkarkan lengannya pada salah satu sisi pegangan kursi,kemudian meletakkan kepala diatasnya dalam possisi miring. Dibanding yang tadi ,posisi ini jauh lebih baik. Cahaya musim gugur yang masuk melalui jendela menyentuh bagian pundak cardigan cokelat tua itu.

Chanyeol merasa sedikit ganjil. Sejak tadi ia selalu berpapasan dengan namja itu. Di ruang UGD,di atap rumah sakit,bahkan sekarang di koridor ini.

_'Mengapa namja itu disini?Siapa dia sebenarnya?'_batin Chanyeol

Kardigan cokelat tua yang dikenakannya menambah kesan ketidakberuntungan. Warna cokelat memberikan kesan seolah-olah orang itu berpenyakitan,seolah-olah energy telah tercabut dari jiwa dan raganya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan dari namja itu,kemudian menelpon ke tempat Lu Han bekerja. Ia bermaksud memberitahu tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa istrinya dan meminta ijin untuk sementara waktu.

"Yoboseo?Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Aku suami dari Lu Han" _Istriku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan saat sedang melakukan perjalanan dinas,operasinya telah selesai tetapi kini dia dirawat di ruang UGD. Kondisinya masih belum pulih. Jadi…_Seandainya perempuan di seberang telpon itu tidak memotong ucapannya,hal itulah yang ingin dsampaikan Chanyeol. Namun perkataan perempuan itu membuatnya kehilangan semua kata-kata tadi.

"Oh..Tuan Lu Han sedang dalam masa cuti. Maaf ada urusan apa?"

"M...maksud anda tadi..cuti-"

"Dia sedang cuti selama 4 hari sejak kemarin. Jika ada hal yang mendesak,apa perlu saya menghubungi nomor ponselnya?"

"Ti..tdak perlu"

Cuti….Begitu menutup telepon,seolah tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud 'cuti' tersebut, Chanyeol berulang kali menggumamkannya. Ponsel digenggamannya terasa panas,kepalanya mulai terasa demam. Saat mendongakkan kepala ,koridor rumah sakit seakan melayang-layang. Pusing dan kelelahan akibat tidak tidur semalam ditambah cahaya musim dingin seakan-akan menyerang. Ketika berusaha membuka mata dan menatap benda-benda disana,namja yang tengah duduk itu menarik perhatiannya. Dia tak bergerak,dahinya dibenamkan ke lengan tangannya.

TBC

A/N: Haii… saya kembali dengan chapt 1 April Snow… gimana ceritanya? Gaje?atau kurang paham dengan ceritanya?RnR yak readers.. ^^

Kritik dan saran diperlukan... ^^ :D

Pai..see you in next chapter :D

**Big Thanks To:**

**flamelight|chanbaekjjang|chika love baby baekhyun  
**


	3. April Snow 2 (Suspicion)

APRIL SNOW

Title:April Snow

Author: Ikki Ka Jung99

Cast: -Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-Lu Han

-Oh Sehun

Genre:Romance,Hurt,

Length: 2 of..?

Rating: M (untuk saat ini T '-')

Pairing: ChanBaek,slight! ChanLu,HunBaek,HunHan

**WARNING FOR TYPO! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! CHANBAEK JJANG ^^!**

Summary: _Saat rasa ini membawa asa untuk mencinta.._

P.S kata-kata yang di italic bisa kata hati atau flashback

HAPPY READING .!

~APRIL SNOW~

Pemandangan di dalam kantor polisi terlihat seperti isi kepala Baekhyun, berantakan dan kacau. Dia melewati lorong sempit di antara meja-meja dan mencari Kepala Polisi "Park Jung Soo". Setelah memastikan identitas Baekhyun, polisi menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar.

"Satu orang masih belum datang"ucapnya

Dari sebelah pintu masuk terdengar suara,"Dimana ruang kepala polisi Park Jung Soo?". Polisi yang tengah menyusun berkas mendongakkan kepalanya,kemudian bertanya,"Apa anda penanggung jawab dari Lu Han?"

Ketika mendengar jawaban "benar" dan seseorang mendekat kearahnya, Baekhyun baru paham maksud perkataan polisi mengenai "satu orang yang masih belum datang".

'Orang aneh'pikirnya. Dia menggunakan celana berwarna _khaki _dan _jumper_ hitam,di dalam jumper yang terbuka itu tampak kaus putih serta kaus dalam abu-abu. Hal yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun adalah langkahnya yang panjang. Wajah pucatnya tidak serasi dengan pakaiannya saat ini. Setelah mengucapkan salam pada Baekhyun,dia langsung duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Polisi memperlihatkan dokumen yang sedari tadi dibacanya kepada dua orang tersebut.

"Diantara kedua orang tersebut,belum bisa dipastikan siapa yang mengemudikan mobil. Sebab keduanya ditemukan diluar kendaraan…"

Di dalam dokumen itu terdapat beberapa foto yang diambil dari lokasi kejadian. Baekhyun bisa menebak bahwa namja disampingnya adalah pasangan dari namja yang juga terbaring di ruang UGD. Kenyataan bahwa suaminya pergi dinas dengan seorang namja lain dalam satu mobil membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Karena kendaraan yang dipakai adalah kendaraan milik Oh Sehun,besar kemungkinan dialah yang mengemudi. Tapi masih harus dilakukan penyidikan lebih lanjut."

"Pengemudi kendaraan adalah pelaku,sedangkan orang yang duduk di kursi samping sopir yang paling parah adalah pengemudi truk"

Polisi menerangkan sambil membuka satu per satu dokumen yang terletak dihadapan Baekhyun. Pagar pembatas jalan remuk,bahkan pohon sampai tumbang dan tercabut dari akarnya,lalu mobil terlempar jauh ke sawah. Kaca depan mobil penumpang tersebut pecah dan di sana-sini terlihat bekas darah.

"Truk itu hendak menghindari mobil penumpang, tetapi justru melenceng dari jalur,lalu jatuh ke bawah tebing sedalam kurang lebih 20 km dalam posisi terbalik di atas kerikil.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan pengemudi truk itu?"

"Lukanya amat parah,jadi dia dibawa ke rumah sakit yang lebih besar. Dia dibawa ke Daegu tapi lukanya sungguh parah,jadi…"

Polisi bingung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak menanyakan kalimat yang terputus itu.

"Tapi ada hubungan apa Luhan dan Oh Sehun?"

"Mereka hari ini pergi dinas ke Samcheok dan membuka kantor cabang disana"

Baekhyun merasa bahwa jawabannya itu seolah-olah membela suaminya. Hal itu karena namja lain yang ikut kecelakaan bersama suaminya. Namja disampingnya pun menjawab dengan tindakan yang sama.

"Istri saya adalah ketua tim desain interior"

Entah mengapa,Baekhyun ikut mengangguk begitu saja. Restoran masakan barat memang tidak memiliki menu yang sama disetiap cabangnya tetapi juga desin interiornya.

"Setiap kali pembukaan cabang,suami saya selalu mempercayakan desain interior pada perusahaan desain. Karena membuka cabang baru,kedua belah pihak harus bekerja sama sampai keuntungan diperoleh dan untuk mengantisipasi kerugian"jelas Baekhyun

"Jadi,mereka berdua tengah mengadakan perjalanan bisnis,lalu kecelakaan,begitu?"

Polisi mengetikkan keterangan di komputer. Bukti-bukti ditempat kejadian sedang diperkisa di lab pemerintah sehingga siapa yang mengemudi baru diketahui lima belas hari kemudian.

"Tapi Lu Han ditemukan dalam kondisi mabuk .."

"Istri saya bahkan tidak kuat munum _sul._."potong Chanyeol

Polisi mengangguk-anggguk sambil terus mengetikkan informasi di keyboard.

Walaupun Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dalam perjalanan bisinsnya dia ditemani rekan kerja,baik yeoja atau namja,Baekhyun menaruh kepercayaan padanya. Dia dalah laki-laki sejati. Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Sehun memiliki hubungan dengan namja lain. Dia percaya bahwa laki-laki itu mencintainya. Jika melihat Sehun dari pakaian resminya,sulit dipercaya jika ia bersenang-senang dengan namja lain.

Setelah menikah dengan Baekhyun,Sehun memutuskan berhenti dari kantornya dan memulai usaha membuka restoran masakan Barat. Setiap tahunnya dua atau beberapa kali ia membuka cabang baru,bahkan ini sudah yang kesepuluh.

Dahulu ketika masih diawal pernikahan Baekhyn merasa takut sendirian di rumah saat Sehun pergi dinas. Tapi sekarang dia sudah terbiasa ditambah suaminya itu selalu membawa oleh-oleh khas dari daerah yang dikunjunginya. Kalau pada awal pernikahan Sehun memberinya bunga dan kue,kini hadiah itu berganti menjadi benda "yang bisa dimanfaatkan". Tak hanya itu Baekhyun juga minta dibelikan oleh-oleh khas dari daerah tempat suaminya pergi dinas.

Polisi berpindah ke kursi tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk lalu meletakkan keranjang berwarna biru di meja. Di dalam keranjang itu terdapat beberapa barang bukti yang diambil dari lokasi kejadian. Baekhyun mengambil barang-barang milik Sehun seperti dompet,ponsel,SIM,dan kunci yang menyembul dari dalam dompet. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama, mengambil benda-benda milik Lu Han.

Di dasar kotak terdapat benda yang tidak jelas kepunyaan siapa. Baekhyun mengambil tiket masuk tol dan 2 tiket masuk ke Taman Nasional. Disana juga ada cincin berwarna biru di dalam sebuah plastic bening berbentuk persegi. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak sesaat memandangi benda tersebut.

**Sebuah alat kontrasepsi.**

Chanyeol langsung mengambil benda itu dan memasukkannya kedalam plastic yang dibawanya. Baekhyun beralih mengambil kamera yang tersisa di keranjang.

"Mobil yang mengalami kecelakaan sudah dibawa ke bengkel Sam-ho. Sekitar 150 m dari sini disebelah kanan jalan".

"Kami akan menghubungi kalian jika hasil penyelidikan sudah keluar." Lanjut polisi itu.

Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol keluar dai ruang polisi tersebut dan berjalan menuju bengkel yang dimaksud polisi tadi. Baekhyun merasakan kecurigaan yang sangat besar. Semua karena alat kontrasepsi itu.

BAEKHYUN POV

Kalau dipikir-pikir,tidak mungkin Sehun memakai alat seperti itu, apalagi kami tengah menunggu kesempatan untuk memiliki anak. Setelah berkonsultasi dan melewati berbagai pemeriksaan di rumah sakit,dokter memberikan cara-cara agar bisa mempunyai anak. Jika tidak bisa menunggu sebentar kami berencana mengikuti program bayi tabung.

Kalau bukan Sehun… apakah milik namja yang bersamanya? Astaga, bukankah lebih aneh lagi? Rasanya ada yang tidak beres.

Cincin biru…

Alat kontrasepsi..

Sepertinya aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang hal itu..

BAEKHYUN POV END

AUTHOR POV

Baekhyun terlalu larut dalam lamunannya,hingga hampir saja melewati bengkel. Dia baru sadar setelah namja yang pergi bersama mengingatkan. Ketika melihat mobil Sehun di bengkel rasa curiga Baekhyun menjadi firasat buruk.

Kaca depan mobil itu pecah,tutup mesinnya pun setengah terbuka karena remuk. Pintu disebelah kursi pengemudi yang melesak ke dalam terbuka. Ketika dia melihat bagian dalamnya, benda yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sepatu namja yang berada di kursi penumpang.

"Bukan milik Sehun,jadi.." batinnya

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengamati isi mobil dengan seksama,tidak mau ambil pusing pasal sepatu itu. Setelah memastikan tidak ada barang Sehun yang luput dari pemeriksaan, dia segera keluar dari mobil.

Begitu Baekhyun keluar, Chanyeol yang menunggu dibelakangnya segera mendekati mobil. Tentu saja pandangannya tertuju pada sepatu namja yang tinggal sebelah itu dan secara reflex mengambilnya. Dia hanya mengambil dan meletakkannya di jalan,lalu menarik tubuhnya dari dalam mobil. Dia mundur selangkah dari mobil,lalu menatap mobil itu acuh tak acuh,lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju pintu masuk.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpisah di pintu masuk bengkel. Dia ingin kembali ke rumah sakit. Jam besuk tersisa 2 jam lagi. Dia pergi dengan terburu-buru,seperti orang yang tidak punya tujuan. Cincin biru,sepatu namja,alat kontrasepsi,semua bercampur aduk dalam kepalanya. Rasa curiganya menumpuk seperti bongkahan salju. Dia kembali ingat pada 2 lembar tiket Taman Nasional. Tempat yang belum pernah dikunjungi Baekhyun. Rasanya berdebar seperti mencari kepingan puzzle dan menyusunnya untuk menemukan gambar puzzle tersebut mulai menyeruak. Untuk menghentikan pemikirannya yang tidak-tidak ia mulai masuk ke sebuah restoran.

Menu yang disediakan disana adalah _hwangtaeguk _dan _kimbab. _Setelah memesan _hwangtaeguk_ dia juga ingin memesan _kimbab_ untuk dibawa pulang, kalau-kalau nanti Sehun sadar. Di seberang meja Baekhyun terdapat pasangan kakek-nenek mengenakan baju training sedang makan _gukbab._ Wajah keriput mereka tampak kemerah-merahan tampaknya baru saja selesai berolahraga.

Meskipun makanan yang dipesannya ini bertekstur lembut dan mudah dimakan, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mencicipinya, apalagi menyentuhnya. Rasa penasarannya semakin membuncah seperti bola salju yang terus mengelinding dan membesar. Pada akhirnya ia meletakkan sumpitnya dan mengambil plastic yang berisi barang-barang yang diambilnya dari kantor polisi. Diantara semua barang itu, kamera digital tersebut belum pernah dilihatnya. Dia tahu semua benda milik suaminya termasuk pin dan ukuran kaus kaki Sehun. Namun kamera ini benar-benar asing baginya.

Sebuah tombol power menandai jutaan rasa asing itu. Begitu tombol _on/off_ dinyalakan, layar berwarna biru terbentang. Dia kembali melihat kearah tombol, tapi kinia ia menekan tombol _play_.

Begitu layar berwarna biru itu bergerak, ketika muncul wajah kedua lelaki di layar, Baekhyun baru menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya. Dia telah menekan sebuah tombol rusaknya kehidupan rumah tangga yang telah dibinanya selama 5 tahun.

"Kau sedang mengambil gambar?"

Suara laki-laki yang asing ditelinga Baekhyun terdengar dari kamera, kemudian muncul gambar _close up_ tubuhnya. Nafas Baekhyun terhenti seketika. Dibelakang suara lelaki itu terdengar suara laki-laki lain yang berkata "Jangan direkam". Di dalam layar yang semakin bergetar hebat,tampak pipi,bahu,tengkuk dan punggung yang diambil dengan jarak dekat. Tak salah lagi,leleaki itu adalah Sehun.

Didalam video itu, Sehun telihat melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah Baekhyun lihat sebelumnya. Ia memeluk lelaki disampingnya dengan begitu mesra. Baekhyun juga tidak pernah melihat Sehun tertawa selepas itu. Bahkan ia tidak pernah melihat wajah suaminya ceria seperti itu.

Suara cekikikan lelaki tadi dan suara pelan Sehun memenuhi ruangan restoran. Pandangan mata dari pasangan kakek-nenek itu mengarah padanya. Buru-buru Baekhyun menekan tombol _on/off_ untuk mencegah lebih banyak perhatian. Tetapi suara itu sudah cukup lama terdengar di restoran sehingga meninggalkan gema.

Hanya dengan menekan satu tombol,segalanya jadi hancur. Tidak hanya kehidupan rumah tangganya selama 5 tahun. Kepercayaan, kepastian cinta, serta visi dalam kehidupannya pun ikut hancur. Seketika Baekhyun yang diliputi kecurigaan merasa tubuhnya kaku. Dia hanya duduk terdiam lama sekali dan tatapan matanya sedikit sayu.

TBC..

A/N: Hei.. bertemu lagi di chapt 2 ^^

gimana meurut kalian chapt ini? RnR yakk! :D mian for typo dan sejenisnya... ga aku edit lagi soalnya.. :)

Aku minta maaf karena apdetnya ngaret '^' lagi sibuk nih..

Ada beberapa yang bilang bingung dengan jalan ceritanya ini.. waduh..maaf ya kalau susah dimengerti bahasanya.. semoga di chapt ini bisa ngerti :) #bow

See you in next chapter :D

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**cici fu|ChanBaekLuv|parklili|byeonb| riza . nafa .9|baekkiepyon**


	4. April Snow 3 (Disappointment)

APRIL SNOW

Title:April Snow

Author: Ikki Ka Jung99

Cast: -Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-Lu Han

-Oh Sehun

Genre:Romance,Hurt,

Length: 3 of..?

Rating: M (untuk saat ini T '-')

Pairing: ChanBaek,slight! ChanLu,HunBaek,HunHan

**WARNING FOR TYPO! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! CHANBAEK JJANG ^^!**

Summary: _Saat rasa ini membawa asa untuk mencinta.._

P.S kata-kata yang di italic bisa kata hati atau flashback

\- chapt sebelumnya dilihat dari sisinya Baekhyun, chapt ini dari sisinya Chanyeol ^^

HAPPY READING! ^-^

******************* APRIL SNOW ********************

'ceklek'(?)

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang sebentar, sembari mengecek keadaan rumah. Baru saja ditinggal 2 hari bau jamur, lembab serta bau aneh seperti bau zat kimia tecium di udara. Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengganti pakaian , membuka jendela agar udara segar diluar masuk , lalu mulai merapikan ruangan. Sembari membersihkan gelas dan menyirami tanaman, dia menatap asing pada seisi rumahnya. Bagaimanapun, rasanya sungguh aneh bila sudah terbiasa pada satu hal , lalu tiba-tiba harus berubah dan menjauh.

Chanyeol mulai paham. Kenyataan bahwa Luhan sedang cuti, pergi bersama namja lain yang tak dikenalnya dan kenyataan bahwa Luhan yang tidak bisa mencicipi _sul _bisa terkena kasus pengemudi mabuk, membuatnya terasa berhadapan dengan jurang dan tidak bisa menyingkir dari sana. Ingin sekali ia menghilangakn rasa curiga dan pikiran buruk. Setelah selesai membereskan rumah, ia mulai memasukkan beberapa barang yang akan dibawanya ke rumah sakit. Lalu dia menelpon suster untuk memastikan keadaan istrinya. Dia juga menelpon Jong In , mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan datang besok sebelum pertunjukkan.

'Aku harus memastikannya.."

Pada akhirnya ia mengambil ponsel Luhan dari plastik yang berisi benda-benda milik Luhan. Paling tidak hatinya akan merasa tenang saat ia membuka folder yang ada di ponsel tersebut. Namun, saat melihat tanda gembok di layar ponsel dan memerintahkan untuk memasukkan PIN, dadanya bergemuruh. Dia tidak menyangka Luhan mempunyai sesuatu semacam rahasia.

Chanyeol mencoba memasukkan angka-angka yang sekiranya berhubungan dengan mereka, seperti ulang tahun Luhan, ulang tahun Chanyeol, tanggal pernikahan mereka, nomor rekening, … Bahkan Chanyeol sudah memasukkan kombinasi angka-angka tersebut. Setiap kali mencobanya, gambar gembok itu selalu muncul seolah-olah mengejeknya. Melihat kenyataan yang membuatnya frustasi, Chanyeol merasa resah, mungkin saja nomor PIN itu berkaitan dengan namja yang berada di bangsal ruang UGD itu.

'brak!'

Chanyeol melempar ponsel Luhan yang berada di genggamannya karena rasa khawatir,curiga dan cemas mulai meledak di kepalanya seolah dirsiram zat kimia.

*************************** APRIL SNOW ****************************

Pagi harinya ia terbangun dengan kepala panas dan penuh sesak. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke lokasi panggung pertunjukkan tempat Jongin mengerjakan proyek tata cahaya. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu masuk. Di sebelah panggung tempat pertunjukkan itu ada service center telepon seluler. Chanyeol memantapkan dirinya untuk memasuki service center tersebut.

'Dalam situasi ketika pikiran , perasaan serta tindakan saling bertentangan dan bergerak ke arah yang berlainan apa boleh aku melakukan hal ini?' batinnya.

Begitu Chanyeol menyerahkan KTP dan ponsel Luhan, petugas service center segera memeriksa informasi mengenai Luhan di komputer. Tak butuh waktu lama, dia mengangkat kepala lalu megedarkan pandangan mencari Chanyeol.

"Nomor PIN-nya 1026" ucapnya.

Angka yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan dirinya. Sampai keluar dari service center, di tengah terpaan angin dingin pikiran Chanyeol menggila. Memikirkan bahwa angka itu berhubungan dengan namja yang ada di bangsal rumah sakit, muncul semacam perasaan 'dikalahkan' dalam diri Chanyeol.

'Mungkinkah angka itu berkaitan dengn peristiwa sejarah tahun 1979?' . Dari sudut bibir Chanyeol tersenyum lega. Rupanya perasaan ceria khas Luhan telah menyebar memenuhi perasaan Chanyeol.

**P.S Pada 26 Oktober 1979 terjadi peristiwa pembunuhan terhadap Presiden Korea Selatan, Park Chung-Hee**

Sesaat Chanyeol berhenti di depan panggung pertunjukkan dan membuat keputusan dalam hati. Dia tidak akan terkejut meskipun nanti menemukan iblis diantara pesan-pesan yang dikirim. Seandainya benar ada hal seperti itu, dia tak akan menuduh sembarangan sebelum Lu Han menjelaskan semuanya nanti.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kemudian membuka ponsel Luhan. Begitu nomor PIN ditekan, muncullah halaman utama ponsel itu. Disana terpampang sebuah pemandangan pantai dan pulau di daerah tropis. Kelihatannya bukan pantai Phucket tempat mereka berbulan madu. Chanyeol menekan nomor panggilan keluar.

Begitu tulisan "Catatan panggilan (1/300)" keluar, muncul beberapa deretan nomor telepon. Diantara nama-nama dalam ponsel tersebut nama "Sehun"-lah yang paling sering muncul. Seperti sedang mencoba mengingkarinya, Chanyeol memastikan benarkah Sehun disini, adalah "Oh Sehun"? Namja yang berada di bangsal rumah sakit itu?

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebentar. Kali ini dia menekan tombol pesan. Chanyeol menekan tombol pesan diterima. Muncul logo amplop pesan tersimpan sebanyak 74 buah. Begitu pesan terbuka, tiga diantara tujuh pesan yang ditandai dikirim oleh Sehun. Tanpa menghela nafas Chanyeol membuka pesan dari seseorang bernama Sehun yang terletak di daftar paling atas.

_Aku sedang mempersiapkan jiwa dan raga untuk pertemuan kita besok. Aku sangat merindukanmu._

Chanyeol berusaha menguatkan kakinya agar tidak roboh. Sesuatu yang sudah ia duga. Perasaannya sudah siap, sekalipun berada dalam situasi paling buruk. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menuduh Luhan sampai namja itu sendiri yang mengatakannya padanya. Di hadapan kenyataan yang jelas , anpa harus dinilai atau dianalogikan lagi, perlahan-lahan ingatannya terurai.

_Selama aku tidak ada jangan selingkuh ya.. Kalaupun selingkuh lakukan tanpa sepengetahuanku._

Perkataan Luhan seolah menjadi pisau belati untuknya. Mungkin itu semacam kode dari Luhan bahwa _ Aku selingkuh dan tak akan membuatmu tahu. _Sesaat Chanyeol berdiri di jalanan musim dingin. Angin yang berhembus mengibarkan bajunya, sementara sinar matahari terasa lebih panas dari biasanya. Kepalanya kembali panas, bahkan tempurung kepalanya serasa ingin meledak. Lu Han sedang cuti, tapi pergi bersama namja lain dalam kondisi mabuk….. Semua hal itu muncul kembali di otaknya, membuatnya berfikir bahwa selama ini Luhan hidup dengan penuh kebohongan dan kemunafikan.

Chanyeol meletakkan ponsel itu disakunya. Dia menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian menghela nafas panjang, namja itu mulai memasuki panggung pertunjukkan. Setelah menyapa Jongin. Chanyeol mengambil peralatan lampu dalam kotak peralatan, lalu bergerak menuju panggung, menaikkan lampu dengan CAD ke atas _truss_.

Dia harus melakukan hal itu. Dengan bergerak dan menyibukkan diri, pikiran kacaunya yang bagai diterpa angin puyuh mungkin mereda. Chanyeol berjalan tanpa ragu melewati kerangka besi bangunan untuk memasang lampu di panggug dan menempel filter di depan masing-masing lampu sesuai desain program. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa walaupun sibuk dengan pekerjaan tubuh dan pikirannya tetap berjalan-jalan sendiri. Dia baru melihat hal-hal yang selama ini telambat disdarinya.

Dia pun paham alasan menenangkan Luhan untuk cuti selama tiga atau empat hari kedepan. _Ada banyak pekerjaan di kantor , tenaga para karyawan terkuras sampai titik darah penghabisan. Oleh karena itu karyawan boleh meminta cuti pada musim gugur atau musim dingin._

Begitu kepercayaan yang paling dalam hancur maka semua hal akan terlihat mencuigakan. Sering kerja lembur pun pasti ada alasan lain. Sebagai seorang pekerja interior, istrinya beralasan harus bertemu langsung dengan klien. Rupanya semua perkataan Luhan bisa jadi hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Pergaulan Luhan yang amat luas dengan orang-orang pun mencurigakan. Pesta pernikahn teman, acara _ dol _ anak rekan kerjanya, upacara duka cita kenalannya,dll. Alasan menghadiri hal-hal tersebut rupanya merupakan tirai yang digunakannya untuk melakukan pertemuan rahasia.

Dia menyesal karena telah mengkhawatirkan Luhan yang melewatkan makan malam sendirian saat dirinya sering kerja malam dan pulang larut. Bahkan ia sering merasa bersalah saat pertunjukkan sering dadakan di luar kota untuk waktu yang lama, bahkan bisa sampai 1 bulan. Namun ternyata…. Chanyeol merasa hidupnya saat ini tengah diolok-olok.

Pekerjaan mengatur lampu telah selesai, tinggal menaikkan ke atas _truss_. Chanyeol dan pekerja lain melihat panggung dari stan, kemudian memberi tanda kepada tim pengawas yang berdiri di samping panggung. Begitu pengawas menekan tombol, bangunan besi itu berderit dan perlahan-lahan naik ke langit-langit, pada akhirnya gerakannya terhenti. Pengawas mendekat kearah stan tempat Chanyeol berdiri, lalu menerangi _truss_.

"Tolong naikan sedikit lagi.."ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa. Jika dinaikkan lagi, _truss_-nya akan menyentuh langit-langit."

"Naikkan satu meter saja. Kelihatannya tidak apa-apa."

"Segitu saja sudah berbahaya. Orang yang sangat ahli sepertimu mengapa berpikir melakukan hal seperti itu?" Tanya pengawas itu heran.

Chanyeol tahu dirinya keras kepala. Dia juga tahu bahwa tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Tapi , dia ingin mewujudkan tuntutan dalam dirinya, dalam hatinya tumbuh keinginan untuk membuat semua orang tak bisa mengabaikannya.

"Jarak satu meter dapat menghasilkan bayangan yang berbeda".

Akhirnya pengawas tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan mendekat ke arah panggung, lalu dengan hati-hati menekan tombol. Benda itu berderit perlahan-lahan,saat hampir mencapai satu meter, tiba-tiba bangunan besi itu berguncang hebat.

**BRAKK!**

**PRANG!**

Beberapa lampu jatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan suara ledakan keras. Para pekerja yang sedang berada di atas panggung segera berlarian ke kursi penonton. Pecahan lampu berserakan dia atas panggung. Chanyeol menyaksikan peristiwa tersebut tanpa perasaaan apapun.

'_Bagaimanapun …. Aku telah membuat orang disekitarku menjadi korban' _

'_Bukan hanya aku yang menderita, melainkan juga orang-orang disekitarku' lanjutnnya dalam hati._

" Ketua!" panggil Jongin lalu mendekat dan mematikan tombol box control. Tim pengawas yang berdiri di samping panggung serta ketua pelaksanaan acara juga berlari ke arah Chanyeol.

"Jwesonghamnida..jwesonghamnida.." Chanyeol terus meminta maaf pada orang-orang tersebut.

"Yah.. kalau sudah hancur begini , apa boleh buat. Syukurlah tidak ada korban yang terluka parah.."

"Geure.. Karena tak ada banyak waktu lagi, kita harus bergegas menangni pekerjaan ini."

Orang-orang kembali ke posisinya msing-masing membersihkan pecahan lampu di atas peanggung, kemudian kembali memasang kabel lampu. Ketua pelaksana acara "Kim Jyun Myun (Suho) " berdiri disamping Chanyeol dan berbisik pelan,

" Aku mendengarnya dari Jongin. Istrimu masih belum siuman?'

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan," Kelihatannya aku harus istrirahat sebentar dari pekerjaaan ini."

Suho maenganggukkan kepalanya," Beristirahatlah. Bebaskan dirimu dari acara kali ini"

Suho menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol sebelum ia meninggalkan namja itu. Setiap kali berjalan ponsel Luhan yang dimasukkannya ke dalam saku celana menyentuh pahanya. Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya dan mengambil ponsel itu. Ingin rasanya dia membuang ponsel itu ke tempat sampah atau membuangnya ke dalam kloset. Chanyeol masuk ke toilet yang ada dalam tempat pertunjukkan.

Akan lebih baik baginya kalau istrinya meninggalkannya bila mencintai orang lain. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja meskipun dia bilang bahwa dia mencintai namja lain dan bersikap jujur. Chanyeol tak sanggup membayangkan istrinya berlibur dengan namja lain saat dirinya tak ada di rumah.

_Selama aku tidak ada jangan selingkuh_. Saat mengucapkan kalimat itu Luhan menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam piama Chanyeol. Saat itu tangan Luhan serasa tegas, tapi lembut. Setelah menggeleng kuat-kuat, Chanyeol membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin yang mengalir dari keran wastafel. Begitu air dingin membasahi wajahnya, terasa ada sesuatu yang menyengatnya melewati tengkuk menuju ubun-ubun.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya menghadap cermin. Wajahnya berlumuran darah. Hudungnya mimisan. Tampaknya bukan air yang membasahi wajahnya, melainkan darah. Hidungnya masih terus mimisan. Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol takut melihat darah yang tak kunjung berhenti meskipun sudah berkali-kali ia mengusapnya dengan telapak tangan. Sekalipun rasanya ingin menelungkupkan hidupnya ke lantai, tetapi masih banyak hari esok yang harus dijalaninya.

TBC..

A/N: hai… chapt 3 here.. :D

Gimana ceritanya? Makin gajelas ya.. :( atau makin bingung sm ceritanya? RnR nde chingu.. :)

Butuh kritik dan saran.. :D

Btw mian ya.. apdetnya ngaret T-T lagi sibuk-sibuknya ulangan,jadi ga smpet ngeshare.. T-T

**Big Thanks To:**

**angelaalay|ChanBaekLuv|13613|parklili|riza . nafa . 9**

Thanks juga buat yang follow dan fav.. :) :D

See you in next chapter guys… :D ^^

Semoga ga bosen2 ama jalan ceritanya.. ^^

Pai..pai... :D ^^


	5. April Snow 4 ( Already Know )

APRIL SNOW

Title:April Snow

Author: Dandelion99

Cast: -Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-Lu Han

-Oh Sehun

Genre:Romance,Hurt,

Length: 4 of..?

Rating: M (untuk saat ini T '-')

Pairing: ChanBaek,slight! ChanLu,HunBaek,HunHan

**WARNING FOR TYPO! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! CHANBAEK JJANG ^^!**

Summary: _" SAAT RASA INI MEMBAWA ASA UNTUK MENCINTA"_

HAPPY READING! ^-^

********** APRIL SNOW **********

Motel itu hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari rumah sakit. Sama seperti rumah sakit, motel itu juga berlantai tiga. Namun karena perumahan disekitarnya berlantai satu, motel itu terlihat menjulang tinggi. Kedua bangunan itu bercat putih, tetapi dinding motel tidak seterang warna dinding rumah sakit.

Lelaki pemilik motel yang berusia sekitar 50 tahun itu memiliki gaya bicara yang blak-blakan, tak jauh beda dengan bangunan motel itu yang terlihat apa adanya. Saat melihat Chanyeol masuk ke motel sendirian sambil membawa koper, dalam sekejap ia langsung mencari tahu identitas Chanyeol. Kemungkinan Chanyeol adalah tamu yang akan menginap dalam waktu lama karena menjadi tanggung jawab pasien yang sedang opname di rumah sakit seberang.

"Kamar lantai dua cukup tenang. Anda juga bisa merasakan aktivitas sehari-hari karena ada jendela yang menghadap kearah jalan"

"Jika anda ingin menginap lama, anda akan mendapat diskon 10% jika anda membayar uang muka untuk satu minggu ke depan".

Layaknya orang bodoh, Chanyeol melakukan apa yang diminta lelaki pemilik motel. Pemilik motel memberikan kunci pada Chanyeol, dan membimbingnya menuju ke tangga di ujung koridor.

Setelah naik ke lantai dua, tampak koridor yang remang-remang. Ketika Chanyeol sedang mengecek angka-angka yang terpasang di depan pintu besi tersebut, salah satu pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Baekhyun. Setelah mengunci pintu, begitu mengangkat kepalanya, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol. Dia melewati Chanyeol dengan langkah pasti, bagai hembusan angin.

"Chogiyo.." cegat Chanyeol

" Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dingin.

Chanyeol menghampiri namja itu dengan langkah panjang, sedangkan Baekhyun memandanginya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Benarkah suamimu sedang dalam perjalanan dinas?"

Tersimpan banyak maksud dari pertanyaan Chanyeol. ' _Apakah kau juga tahu, suamimu melenceng dari pertemuan itu, maksud sebenarnya dari peristiwa kecelakaan itu'. _Sudah tentu Baekhyun mengerti maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dia juga merasakan banyak hal, merasakan guncangan serta rasa marah yang teramat sangat. Walaupun tak sama dengan kamera digital yang dilihat Baekhyun, respon lelaki itu sama seperti dirinya. Tampaknya laki-laki itu juga seperti dirinya, pulang ke Seoul untuk membawa beberapa barang yang diperlukan selama di rumah sakit.

"Ya. Benar" tegas Baekhyun. Dia hanya tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengan lelaki itu.

"Istriku sedang cuti"

Bahkan Chanyeol mengetahui perasaan Baekhyun hingga sedalam itu. Dia menyiratkan kenyataan pada namja manis itu, bahwa meskipun menghindari kenyataan demi melindungi suaminya, hal itu hanyalah usaha yang sia-sia.

Dihadapan kenyataan yang dilontarkan namja asing itu, tubuh dan perasaan Baekhyun menjadi semakin panas. _Sebenarnya apa maksudmu menyatakan hal itu padaku?_ Belum sempat ia menanyakan hal itu, laki-laki itu sudah melanjutkan perkatannya.

" Maksudku, karena pekerjaan sampingan makanya istriku pergi. Aku harap kau juga memahaminya."

Tanpa memberikan respon apapun, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tatapan mata Chanyeol mengikutinya sampai ke ujung koridor saat akan menuruni tangga.

****************** APRIL SNOW ****************

Setelah keluar dari motel, Baekhyun berhenti sebentar di depan jalan. Dia tidak terlalu mengenal daerah ini dan hanya tahu bahwa setelah menyebrangi jalan ini pasti akan sampai ke rumah sakit. Baekhyun berjalan memasuki rumah sakit, dia berputar arah dari serambi menuju taman belakang rumah sakit. Disana ada sekat yang menghubungkan rumah sakit dengan jalan mendaki menuju bukit.

Baekhyun mendaki jalan tersebut dengan hati-hati. Di kanan-kiri jalan, tanggul sungai membentang tanpa batas. Aliran sungai itu mengalir perlahan-lahan, meskipun debit air sungai tidak seberapa tetapi sungai itu amat lebar. Diseberang sungai terdapat gunung yang rendah, dihiasi tebing karang berwarna merah tua yang menghujam tegak lurus dengan dasar sungai.

Baekhyun memandangi tebing curam itu selama beberapa saat. Entah mengapa dorongan hatinya ingin mengikuti tebing vertical itu. Kedua tangannya memegang lututnya yang gemetaran.

"Hikss..hikss.."

Dia tidak tahu, kesedihan yang di rasakannya akibat kecelakaan tersebut atau karena penghianatan yang dilakukan suaminya. Dia ingin memaki dirinya sendiri, bahkan sampai muncul perasaan dosa.

' _Apa bagimu aku begitu banyak kekurangan? Atau, apakah sebagai istri aku melakukan kesalahan?'_

Baekhyun memandangi dirinya sendiri bagai daun yang berguguran di puncak tebing di seberang sungai. Dia lalu menghela nafas dan kembali masuk ke rumah sakit. Sehun masih berbaring dalam posisi yang sama. Baekhyun menatap wajah Sehun selama beberapa saat. Hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutup alat bantu pernafasan, hanya dahinya saja yang terlihat.

' _Ini tidak adil. Cepatlah bangun lalu bicara padaku. Coba buatlah alasan atau apa pun'_

Setelah perawat selesai memeriksa keadaan Sehun, Baekhyun memijat-mijat kaki Sehun, lantas mengisi alat pelembab udara dengan air. Dia juga menyelimuti Sehun hingga ke pundak. Setelah itu tak ada hal lain yang dilakukan. Dia melihat jenggot yang tumbuh dengan liar di dagu suaminya. Video yang memperlihatkan dagu itu menempel di pundak namja lain kembali muncul dipikrannya.

'_Tidak..tidak bisa'_ …. Meskipun terus mengelak pada akhirnya Baekhyun menghampiri bangsal tempat Luhan dirawat. Karena tidak bisa melihat dari dekat, ia hanya memandang dari luar dengan mengangkat lehernya tinggi-tinggi. Wajahnya tertutup masker oksigen, hanya dahi putihnya saja yang terlihat. Tangan dan lengannya yang tidak tertutup selimut penuh luka lecet dan goresan.

_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kalah oleh seseorang yang tidak berdaya dan terbaring dengan wujud berantakan seperti itu..?_ Kenyataan itu lebih membuatnya sakit hati. Dia ingin melihat namja itu siuman dan memperhatikan bagaimana caranya tersenyum, tertawa dan berbicara, dan ingin menatap dalam-dalam namja itu. Dia juga ingin tahu apa yang dimiliki namja itu, yang tidak bisa ia berikan kepada Sehun. Dia tidak percaya namja itu memiliki banyak kelebihan dibandingkan dirinya.

" Maaf, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun tersadar saat mendengar suara bass seseorang di belakangnya. … Park Chanyeol. Demi menghindari namja itu, Baekhyun buru-buru kembali ke bangsal Sehun. Baekhyun memandangi wajah Sehun. _'Apakah kau benar-benar mencintai namja itu?'_Meskipun hanya bertanya dalam hati, Baekhyun merasa dadanya serasa dihujam pisau tajam. Baekhyun memegang dada kirinya dan merasakan pertanda kehadiran seseorang disebelahnya. Orang itu. Orang itu Park Chanyeol.

Helaan nafas berat dari namja itu terdengar jelas di telinga Baekhyun. _'Apakah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama? Perasaan tak masuk akal untuk merendahkan diri sendiri, perasaan kalah, bahkan perasaan berdosa?' _batinnya. Mendengar helaan nafas berat namja disebelahnya membuat Baekhyun juga merasakan hatinya berat._'Jangan seperti ini, kumohon…' _Tanpa alasan pasti, hatinya mengiba. Pada akhirnya, dia merasa pusing, lalu memandangi wajah Sehun sebentar. Setelah melihat ke dalam ruangan, Chanyeol berbalik badan, kemudian menjauh dari ranjang. Rupanya dia takut mengakui bahwa dirinya merasa dikhianati dan kalah saat bertemu muka dengan Sehun. Baekhyun memandangi punggung namja itu. Langkahnya seperti pakaian yang diterbangkan angin… _'Apakah dari belakang aku juga tampak seperti itu?'_.

************************* APRIL SNOW ************************

Saat ia keluar ruang UGD, turun hujan musim dingin. Baekhyun membuka payung yang sebelumnya ia beli di toko dekat rumah sakit. Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalanan musim dingin. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia mengalami insomnia, hari pertama karena kecelakaan suaminya, ia menunggu semalaman di depan ruang operasi. Hari berikutnya, ia tidak bisa tidur karena melihat video perselingkuhan suaminya. Kemarin malam ia juga tidak bisa tidur karena tempat tidurnya berbeda dengan di Seoul. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke apotek.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa tidur.."ucapnya pada apoteker

"Apakah akhir-akhir ini anda sering merasa terkejut atau stress?" Tanya apoteker itu dengan ringan, sepertinya hal seperti itu sudah biasa di tangani.

"Ya" jawabnya

Apoteker itu memasuki ruang peracikan obat kemudian menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berisi obat berwarna putih.

"Walaupun tidak bisa tidur, jangan sampai diminum lebih dari satu tablet sehari".

Baekhyun menerima obat tersebut. Ketika sedang mengambil uang di dompet terdengar suara pintu apotek terbuka. Apoteker itu bertanya pada pembeli yang baru datang.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?", tetapi tidak jawaban disana.

Setelah menerima uang dari Baekhyun, apoteker itu kembali bertanya ,

"Apakah ada hal yang anda inginkan secara khusus?"

Baekhyun membalikkan badan dan hendak keluar dari apotek. Saat itu tampaklah wajah pembeli yang baru datang. Dia namja yang berdiri di depan bangsal Sehun, kemudian pergi dengan nafas berat. Baekhyun menggeser pintu apotek sambil menghindari namja itu. Sebelum pintu kembali tertutup, terdengar perkataan yang diucapkan namja itu kepada apoteker.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur…"

'_Rupanya ia juga mengalami hal y__ang sama denganku. Sama-sama terguncang, sama-sama merasa kalah, sama-sama insomnia…' _ batinnya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunjukkan tanyangan video di kamera digital kepada orang itu. Setelah melihat video itu, dia tidak akan mencemaskan keadaan lelaki itu. Sebab, lelaki itu juga berhak tau kebenarannya.

Begitu sampai di lobi motel, namja itu sudah disana. Tanpa payung dan hanya mengenakan hoodie dan celana panjang yang tampak basah. Ketika namja itu hendak memasuki motel, Baekhyun mencegatnya.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan dan kuperlihatkan" ucapnya

Chanyeol berbalik badan menghadap Baekhyun. Namja itu hanya memandang Baekhyun. Bukan, bukan Baekhyun yang menjadi sorotannya, melainkan jauh di belakang pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengguncang bahu Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol segera tersadar dan menatap namja manis itu.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol membukakan pintu lobi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun masuk ke lobi, dia berjalan di belakang Baekhyun. Di tengah perjalanan menaiki tangga , namja itu menjawab,

"Aku melihatnya dari SMS yang dikirim ke ponsel istriku."

"Aku juga melihat SMS yang dikirimkannya. Aku juga melihat foto mereka dan ada video di kamera digital itu. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu".

"Tunggulah sebentar" ucap Baekhyun saat mereka berada di depan kamarnya.

Chanyeol menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok dan menghirup nafas pelan-pelan, saat Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya. Baekhyun keluar dan menyerahkan kamera itu pada Chanyeol, ketika ia hendak menutup pintu suara Chanyeol memangilnya,

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu apakah kau masih mau mendengarnya lagi.."

"Maukah kau mencocokkan SMS di ponsel suamimu?" lanjut Chanyeol

******************** APRIL SNOW ******************

_Blossom Tears_. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Lyn dan Leo VIIX itu mengalun perlahan di dalam café tersebut. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk berhadapan setelah sebelumnya mereka mengganti pakaian yang basah akibat hujan. Meskipun telah meminum teh yang di pesan hingga separuhnya, kedua orang itu belum saling berbicara.

Chanyeol yang petama kali memecah keheningan dengan menaruh ponsel milik Luhan di atas meja. Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Dia meletakkan posel Sehun di atas meja, lalu mengambil ponsel Luhan. Masing-masing sedang membuka folder ponsel dan memastikan sifat asli pasangan mereka. Rasanya mirip seperti menusukkan mata pedang ke jantung mereka sendiri.

**Aku sedang menyiapkan jiwa raga untuk pertemuan kita besok. Aku sangat merindukanmu**

Pesan itu dikirim pukul 10. 00 malam sebelum hari terjadinya kecelakaan. Pada saat itu Baekhyun tengah mengemasi barang-barang yang hendak di pakai Sehun untuk dinas keluar.

**Aku rindu tatapanmu, suaramu, belaian tanganmu. Semuanya.**

Disebelah sana balasan bertuliskan **" Aku juga rindu, sangat rindu."** Kelihatannya merupakan jawaban yang langsung dikirim. Baekhyun menutup folder di ponsel kasar dan kembali meletakkan ponsel di atas meja. Bahasa itu sama sekali belum pernah dia dengar dari Sehun. Selama ini dia berpikir Sehun tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata semacam itu karena dia orang yang dingin.

Baekhyun ragu pada tekad kuatnya. Memberikan kamera digital pada namja itu merupakan tindakan yang paling kejam. Dia tidak bisa memastikan bagaimana kondisi namja itu setelah menyaksikan tayangan video itu. Untuk saat ini, dia bisa berkata, _Maaf aku tak bisa memberikannya_. Setelah dipikirkan lagi, dia bisa membuat alasan dengan mengatakan itu benda milik suaminya, jadi bukan haknya untuk menyebarkan ke orang lain. Walaupun demikian Baekhyun tetap meletakkan kamera itu diatas meja.

"Liahtlah lain waktu" ucapnya

Baekhyun berkata seolah untuk meminta maaf karena telah memberikan sesuatu yang pasti akan membuat Chanyeol terluka.

Tbc….

A/N : Hello .. :) Iam comeback dengan pen name baru.. ^^

Gimana ceritanya? Ada yang penasaran sama kisah selanjutnya? Atau mungkin masih bingung ama jalan ceritanya? Semoga dari chapter ini bisa paham ama ceritanya yak… ^^ maaf ga bisa fast update dan mungkin ini ceritanya kurang panjang '^', Chapter depan saya usahain supaya lebih panjang lagi… :D :D

Don't forget to RnR okay.. ^^

Terima kasih banyakk.. buat yang follow dan juga fav.. :)

**Big Thanks To:**

**Parkbaekyoda| ChanBaekLuv| devrina | Guest**

See you.. #XOXO


	6. April Snow 5 ( Moment)

APRIL SNOW

Title:April Snow

Author: Dandelion99

Cast: -Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-Lu Han

-Oh Sehun

Genre:Romance,Hurt,

Length: 5 of..?

Rating: M (untuk saat ini T '-')

Pairing: ChanBaek,slight! ChanLu,HunBaek,HunHan

**WARNING FOR TYPO! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! CHANBAEK JJANG ^^!**

Summary: _Saat rasa ini membawa asa untuk mencinta_

HAPPY READING! ^-^

***************************** APRIL SNOW *************************

Pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasakan penderitaan adalah saat segala hal yang terlihat di depannya kini bagaikan mata pedang yang mengarah pada dirnya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir segala kepedihannya dan meminum segelas _soju_, lalu menyodorkan gelasnya kepada Jong In. Jong In mengikuti Chanyeol. Setelah meminum satu teguk , dia meletakkan di atas meja.

"Saat pertama kali melihat Lu Han yang terluka di rumah sakit… "

Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Sewaktu mendengar kabar kecelakaan Luhan, dia merasa lebih baik jika dirinya saja yang menanggung lukanya. Namun, belum lewat beberapa hari dia mengatakan " Lebih baik kau mati saja". Dia tak percaya pada dirinya saat ini dan pada kehidupannya yang penuh kebohongan serta kepalsuan. Dia masih belum sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa kepercayaan dan komitmen yang selama ini ia bangun berubah menjadi butiran debu.

" Jangan telalu khawatir. Dia pasti akan segera siuman" hibur Jong In

Chanyeol merasa ucapan Jong In tedengar seperti ejekan. Dia mengerti maksud Jong In datang jauh dari Seoul di sela-sela jadwalnya yang padat. Namun, perasaan menderita terlanjur tumbuh di dalam diri Chanyeol.

"Kau… apa hubunganmu dengan istrimu baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, begitulah.." jawab Jong In tenang

Seandainya mereka tahu ada sesuatu di balik hubungan mereka yang terlihat indah, bahkan Jong In pun pasti akan tertawa. Chanyeol merasa menderita akan hal itu.

"Jong In~ah … apa aku terlihat menggelikan?"

"Tidak"

Jawaban Jong In lagi-lagi terdengar seperti ejekan baginya. Chanyeol mengisi penuh gelasnya yang berukuran besar. Dia ingin pikirnnya terhenti ketika meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Ketika Chanyeol mengangkat gelasnya, Jong In mencegah Chanyeol dengan memegang gelas tersebut. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol akan meledak.

" Mian, Jong In~ah. Kau pergi duluan saja!"

Chanyeol tak ingin memperlihatkan kemarahannya pada Jong In. Jong In memandanginya dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Hyung~"

"Jong In~ah, kau pergi duluan saja !" kali ini dengan nada yang lebih keras.

Jong In beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil jaket yang disampirkan di kursi. Namun dia kembali tak bergerak saat berdiri di depan meja.

"Jong In~ah, jebal.." nada suaranya terdengar seperti permohonan yang sangat berat

Mendengar hal itu, Jong In menjauh dari meja itu , dan pergi dari bar. Setelah meminum habis soju dalam gelas itu, Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya ke meja, jatuh tertelungkup tak berdaya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan tayangan video dalam layar kamera digital itu. Saat matanya tertutup maupun terbuka tayangan itu tetap terlihat. Hal yang membuat perasaannya sedih bukanlah ketika melihat Luhan bersama namja lain. Alasan yang lebih kuat justru karena sesuatu yang berharga, kehidupan yang tak seharusnya diperlihatkan kepada orang lain dan dunia, telah dihancurkan sekali tebas.

"LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI SAJA!" teriaknya.

Saat mengucapkan kata itu, Chanyeol merasakan nafsu membunuh keluar dalam dirinya. Dia ingin mencekik leher Lu Han. Chanyeol mengangkat kepala dan melihat-lihat ke sekeliling bar, bahkan wajah pemilik bar pun tidak terlihat. Dia membenahi bajunya , meninggalkan uang di atas meja, lalu keluar dari bar. Chanyeol tak tahu bahwa di sudut jalan Jong In memperhatikannya. Dirinya berusaha berjalan dengan benar saat merasakan tatapan mata Jong In yang entah ada di mana. Namun, jalannya justru semakin sempoyongan.

Bahkan angin musim dingin yang menerpa tengkuknya mampu menciptakan puting beliung di dalam diri Chanyeol. Saat itu hanya satu yang ingin Chanyeol inginkan. Kejelasan dalam dirinya. Dia berharap bisa merasakan satu saja, yaitu cinta atau benci…

********** APRIL SNOW **********

Baekhyun duduk di lantai kamarnya sambil minum, dia mendengar suara angin itu. Entah datangnya dari puncak gunung atau dari salah satu sudut pantai, angin itu lewat di depan jendela Baekhyun. Dia mencoba mengumpat tapi rasa sesak dalam hatinya tak kunjung hilang.

_ Sewaktu berjalan berlawanan dengan arah menuju rumah sakit, angin bertiup dari belakang dan menyibakkan rambutnya. Kota ini sepi pada siang hari. Di kanan-kiri jalan terdapat bangunan-bangunan tua dan beberapa rumah penduduk yang perlahan ikut menua. Meskipun seperti tidak ada tanda kehidupan terdapat jemuran dan beberapa surat di dalam kotak pos. Di sisi kanannya terdapat pohon Paulownia yang besar dan ada beberapa kendaraan diparkir dibawahnya. Tak lama setelah berjalan dari situ, terlihat sebuah taman._

_ Baekhyun masuk ke taman itu. Disebelah kanan pintu masuk terdapat pohon tinggi dan kokoh berdiri. Ada papan tulisan yang ditempel di batangnya._

_**Pohon Pagoda**_

_**Klasifikasi : kacang-kacangan**_

_**Usia : 350 tahun**_

_Baekhyun memandangi lumut hjiau yang menumbuhi setiap lapisan luar pohon tersebut. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan rentamg waktu selama itu._

_ Baekhyun lalu mengelilingi taman itu. Dia melihat usia-usia pohon seolah itu merupakan hal yang sangat penting. Pohon Jintan Saru (60 th), pohon Zelkofa (150 th), pohon Maple (45 tahun). _

_ Satu hal yang ingin di lakukan Baekhyun saat ini. Tidur. Dia ingin mengakhiri pengkhianatan, cinta, dan kemarahan. Caranya yakni tidur. Entah itu diatas pohon Pagoda yang berusia 350 tahun atau di tengah kegelapan malam di taman, atau di bawah pohon Maple yang sekarang tengah disandarinya. Seandainya bisa tidur, dia ingin tidur lebih lama dibandingkan dengan beruang yang hibernasi atau orang mati sekalipun. Walaupun perutnya lapar, ada yang membangunkannya, walau musim terus berganti, dia tak akan terbangun. Seandainya memungkinkan, dia ingin Sehun memohon maaf padanya. Dalam tidurnya, dalam istirahat panjangnya._

Setelah menghabiskan _sul_, Baekhyun mendengar suara langkah kaki di koridor. Suara itu terdengar lebih tak beraturan, lalu berhenti di tempat tak jauh dari kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun yakin itu adalah orang itu. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat namja itu keluar dari motel dan pulang dengan keadaan mabuk dan berjalan sempoyongan.

" Permisi.."

Laki-laki itu mengetuk pintu kamar di sebelahnya., bukan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu namja itu mengomel sendiri dengan nada suara orang mabuk.

"Permisi, tolong bukakan pintu"

Awalnya Baekhyun berfikir laki-laki itu terlalu banyak minum _soju,sul, _atau sejenisnya dan menganggap kalau namja itu sedang mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya di depan pintu. Tetapi ketika namja itu mengatakan "permisi" lagi, ia yakin kalau itu ditunjukkan kepadanya. Namja itu terus mengetuk pintu sambil mengomel sendiri. Kalau tidak dihentikan , tampaknya ia akan terus begitu. Baekhyun mengangkat gagang telepon hendak menelpon resepsionis untuk menangani masalah ini. Tapi akhirnya dia meletakkan kembali gagang telepon itu. Setelah menghela nafas, dia pun membuka pintu.

Saat pintu terbuka, namja itu sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di pintu kamar sebelah. Namja itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun begitu mendengar pintu terbuka. Kondisinya berantakan, rambut… baju… bahkan tatapan matanya kosong.

"Mari kita mengobrol" ucap namja itu setelah berjalan sempoyongan dan menyandarkan diri di pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Karena namja itu menguasai pintu kamarnya, Baekhyun melepaskan pintunya, kemudian mundur satu langkah. Setelah berhasil memegang pintu, namja itu masuk ke kamarnya. Tanpa basa-basi dia ambruk di sudut kamar.

Baekhyun hanya berdiri di luar kamar untuk beberapa saat. Dia memandangi namja itu. Namja yang pingsan di sudut kamar itu terlihat seperti mayat daripada manusia. Baekhyun maju selangkah mendekat ke kamarnya dan kembali memandangi namja itu. Suara nafas berat dan bau alcohol menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Baekhyun membuka jendela. Setelah mengambil _sul_, dia pun pindah duduk di kursi. Wajah namja yang terkapar di lantai itu terlihat amat tirus. Dahinya mengernyit menimbulkan keriput di alisnya.

Baekhyun hanya minum _sul_ tanpa bisa melakukan sesuatu. Dia bisa memahami perasaan kecewa namja itu. Bercerita tentang kenyataan yang dialami kepada seseorang membuat permasalahan dalam hati sedikit teratasi. Tingkat kekuatan dari emosi yang meledak-ledak, perasaan dikhianati yang mematahkan tulang, penderitaan yang membuat berat badan turun juga bisa berkurang. Namun untuk saat ini, tidak demikian dengan Baekhyun.

"Jadi.. apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Saling mengusap pipi dengan tangan yang mati rasa? Saling mengelus perut sesama orang kelaparan? Saling menggaruk luka sesama orang terluka?... Apa gunanya semua itu? Jika kebahagiaan bertemu dengan kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan itu akan berlipat ganda. Namun jika penderitaan bertemu dengan penderitaan, penderitaan itu akan meledak. Mungkin dapat menghancurkan benda-benda dalam radius 1 km hancur total. Jangan mengharapkan apapun dariku. Jangan mendekatiku".

Baekhyun turun dari kursinya dan kembali duduk di lantai. Ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat mata namja itu indah dengan bulu mata yang lebat, hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya juga terlihat bagus. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun melepas sepatu dan jaket namja itu, lalu membuatnya berada dalam posisi nyaman.

Jika dilihat-lihat, ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun untuk namja itu. Dia bisa menaruh selimut di bawah punggung namja itu agar tidak terganjal lantai kamar yang keras. Dia juga bisa mengelap wajah dan tangan namja itu dengan handuk hangat. Hal seperti itu biasa dilakukannya pada Sehun. Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat namja itu memiringkan tubuhnya. Dia mengigau.

"Lu han.."

Meskipun pengucapannya tidak jelas, dia pasti memanggil nama istrinya. Baekhyun memandang namja itu cukup lama. Mulutnya yang mengecap-ngecap, alisnya yang mengernyit, tangannya yang menggosok-gosok hidung, semua diperhatikan secara seksama. Siapapun yang melihat wajahnya pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta. _ Tidak… Tidak bisakah selain mencintainya?_

Selama memandangi wajah namja itu, Baekhyun menggeleng dalam hati. Di tempat yang paling dalam di hatinya ia menangis. Dadanya terasa sesak. Dia ingin sekali bisa seperti namja itu. Seandainya bisa menangis, mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun, sayang air mata tak kunjung keluar. Seandainya bisa tidur, yang pertama, ia tak akan bangun lagi. Sampai saat musim berlalu dan menghapus segala kenangan, lalu dia memaafkan kenangan yang terhapuskan itu. Dia ingin tidur sampai saat itu.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia mengambil jaket dan meminum dua gelas air dari kulkas, sebelum meninggalkan kamar. Dia lalu meninggalkan secarik kertas memo di samping namja itu.

_Di kulkas ada air_

Baekhyun menuju bukit yang berada di taman belakang rumah sakit. Begitu menaiki tanggul sungai, hal yang terlihat tidak asing baginya adalah karang besar berwarna kemerahan itu. Baekhyun berdiri dalam waktu yang cukup lama memandangi karang curam yang terlihat seperti logam besar. Namja manis itu merasakan getaran pada saku jaketnya. Ia memeriksa ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang terkirim. Hatinya merasa sedikit berat setelah membaca pesan itu. Esok akan menjadi hari yang berat baginya… dan bagi namja yang pingsan di sudut kamar itu.

********** APRIL SNOW **********

" Pengemudi truk yang bertabrakan dengan mobil pasangan kalian telah meninggal. Berhubung korban masih muda sangat sulit bagi kami ketika berunding dengan keluarga korban. Kusarankan kalian sebaiknya melakukan kunjungan bela sungkawa " ujar petugas asuransi bername tag "Seo Joo Hyun" itu.

"Karena pengemudinya belum bisa dipastikan, sebaiknya kalian berdua pergi bersama" lanjutnya. Maksudnya agar mereka bisa berunding mengenai uang asuransi. Bukan tugas yang mudah memang. Selain itu, kemungkinan besar mereka tidak mendapatkan perlakuan yang baik dari keluarga korban.

Setelah saling menyapa saat menaiki mobil, tak ada lagi ucapan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang merasa canggung akhirnya menyetel musik, tetapi sesaat kemudian dia mematikannya. Lagu-lagu yang ada di mobilnya kebanyakan adalah lagu yang berirama gembira dan penuh semangat. Suasana sepi tampaknya lebih baik bagi mereka saat ini.

Meskipun ia berada dalam satu mobil dengan orang asing, Chanyeol merasa bersyukur karena dirinya merasa nyaman. Alasannya mungkin karena memo _'Dikulkas ada air'_.

_**Flashback**_

_Setelah bangun tidur, Chanyeol merasa dirinya tak karuan dan berbaring di suatu tempat. Benda-benda disekitarnya terlihat asing. Dia takut melakukan sesuatu yang buruk saat dirinya mabuk. Melihat dirinya masih berpakaian lengkap, tampaknya ia tidak melakukan keasalahan besar. Namun sudah pasti, ia membuat si pemilik kamar murka. Lalu ia bergegas keluar dari kamar. Namun di depan pintu langkahnya terhenti. Dia merasa seperti ada yang tertinggal atau terjatuh. Dia melihat kertas putih di sudut kamar dan segera mengambilnya._

_**Di kulkas ada air**_

_Saat melihat memo tersebut, tubuhnya yang semula tegang menjadi rileks. Dalam satu kalimat itu tersimpan banyak arti. Kalimat itu menjelaskan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol tidak melakukan perbuatan yang melanggar etika, serta namja manis itu tidak marah besar kepadanya dan mengkhawatirkan kondisi Chanyeol setelah ia bangun. Chanyeol melihat sekilas kulkas kecil itu, kemudian keluar kamar._

_Saat memasuki kamarnya, ia segera bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia tidak pergi untuk menjenguk Luhan. Dia masih tidak ingin bertemu dengan istrinya. Chanyeol justru mencari-cari Baekhyun melalui jendela ruang UGD. Dia berjalan keluar menuju koridor rumah sakit. Namja manis itu sedang berdiri di samping mesin penjual minum otomatis yang ada di ujung koridor sambil memandang keluar jendela. Begitu melihat namja itu, entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa lega._

"_Maaf.."_

_Baekhyun menoleh secara perlahan. Ekspresinya dingin saat menatap Chanyeol, lalu mengalihkan kepalanya pada jendela. Benar-benar sinar mata orang asing. Chanyeol menunggu di belakangnya menunggu reaksi dari namja itu._

"_Terima kasih.." ucap Chanyeol sebelum membalikkan badan_

_Baekhyun tetap tak bergerak._

_**Flashback End**_

Rumah korban bisa dibilang terletak di daerah terpencil. Tidak sulit mencari rumah duka yang mereka tuju. Setelah melewati papan penujuk jalan tampaklah sebuah desa yang tidak terlalu besar . Lampion-lampion dipasang di sepanjang jalan tersebut. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di ujung jalan. Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dan berdiri di belakang Chanyeol. Sikapnya menunjukkan dia ragu-ragu dan takut.

"Apakah kita akan berhenti di sini?"Tanya Baekhyun

Karena tak ada jawaban akhirnya Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol menuju rumah duka. Chanyeol memasuki halaman rumah , kemudian memasukkan amplop ke dalam kotak. Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Seorang kakek mengangkat tubuhnya dengan berat lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan membungkuk mengucapkan salam pada kakek tersebut.

"Apa kalian teman Jong Dae?"

Kakek itu menyuruh mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan. Chanyeol menyebutkan identitasnya dengan suara rendah dan hati-hati.

"Kami pasangan dari orang yang terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Kakek itu kembali duduk di lantai kayu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tangisan tak berdaya. Perempuan yang ada di dalam rumah itu keluar sambil berteriak,

"Eomma~!"

Seorang lagi keluar dari dapur dan menatap mereka curiga dan penuh pertanyaan. Kali ini Baekhyun-lah yang menjawab.

"Kami mohon maaf. Kami adalah pasangan dari orang yang terlibat dalam kecelakan itu".

Yeoja itu menaruh nampan yang dibawanya kemudian menjambak rambut Baekhyun. Kejadian ini berlangsung dalam sekejap mata

"Selamatkan adikku! ADIKKU!"

Di bawah cengkraman tangan orang itu, Baekhyun merasa tidak hanya rambutnya yang sakit, tetapi seluruh badannya juga. Dia menunjukkan sikap pasrah kepada yeoja itu.

'_Baiklah lakukan apa saja. Kau mau menghukumku,menghinaku, atau menyakitiku, silahkan lakukan sesuka hatimu. Tapi apapun itu, tolong sakiti aku dengan benar' _batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bermaksud melindungi Baekhyun, namun saat dia hendak merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk melerai kedua orang itu seorang namja tiba-tiba memukul dan menendang Chanyeol. Berkali-kali dada dan pundak Chanyeol dipukulinya..

Saat menerima serangan namja itu, Chanyeol mengerti mengapa Baekhyun menerima segala pukulan dengan memejamkan mata. Jika dibandingkan dengan panas yang dirasakan di dalam hati, pukulan serta tendangan itu bukanlah apa-apa. Dia merasa hatinya lebih tenang saat pukulan dan tendangan itu dilayangkan di tubuhnya. Seolah penderitaan serta perasaan berdosanya menjadi berkurang.

Suasana semakin kacau. Orang-orang berdatangan untuk melerai pertengkaran itu. Walaupun namja itu sudah di pegangi ia masih sempat menendang Chanyeol. Tanpa membereskan penampilan mereka yang acak-acakan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali berdiri dengan posisi tegap.

"Cepat kalian pergi"

Kakek itu memberi isyarat dengan tangannya menyuruh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi, tetapi kedua orang itu tetap tak bergerak. Namja yang memukul Chanyeol tadi masih saja berteriak-teriak mengumpat kepada dua orang itu. Kakek itu mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, lalu mengibaskan tangan untuk mengusir mereka.

"Cepatlah pergi, cepat…"

Suaranya terdengar begitu memohon. Setelah membungkuk hormat pada kakek itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera meninggalkan rumah duka. Mereka kembali menaiki mobil. Sejak meninggalkan rumah duka Baekhyun hanya duduk diam menahan nafas sambil memandangi alam bebas yang terlihat di kaki langit. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya sebentar lagi akan meluap.

"Tolong hentikan mobilnya"

Suaranya bercampur tangis. Setelah Chanyeol menghentikan mobil di tepi jalan, Baekhyun buru-buru keluar dari mobil, lalu menyebrangi jalan yang kosong. Dia menumpahkan seluruh air matanya pada alam bebas. Meskipun hanya sekali ia menangis, tangisan itu dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Baekhyun duduk meringkuk. Posisi yang biasa dilakukannya saat menangis untuk waktu lama.

Chanyeol tidak turun dari mobil dan hanya bisa memperhatikan Baekhyun dari kaca samping mobil. Kini ia paham perasaan namja yang membiarkan dirinya begitu saja saat mabuk. Seperti Chanyeol sekarang, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Baekhyun yang sedang menangis, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun waktu itu. Hanya bisa mengawasi.

Chanyeol turun dari mobil dan membawa sekotak tisu, lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil tisu dari kotak tersebut, kemudian menyeka air matanya. Airmata semakin deras mengalir. Namun namja itu menangis sembari berusaha menahan agar dirinya tidak benar-benar hancur. Berdiri di sebelah namja yang menangis, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Chanyeol. Dia tak pernah belajar, cara untuk menenangkan namja yang menangis selain menunggu namja itu menyelesaikan tangisannya. Sambil memperhatikan bahu namja yang naik turun itu, baru kali ini Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dirinya memang kesepian dan butuh dikasihani.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol.

Bahkan, timbul perasaan tulus mengkhawatirkan keselamatan namja itu. Sesaat setelah Chanyeol bertanya, Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali menangis. Saat suara tangis namja itu makin keras, ingin rasanya Chanyeol merangkul bahunya dan menepuk-nepuknya. Kini dia paham bahwa hal itu juga merupakan cara untuk menghibur dirinya.

Saat kembali masuk ke mobil, Baekhyun langsung menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi, lalu tertidur pulas. Setiap kali mobil bergerak ke kanan atau ke kiri, kepalanya ikut bergerak ke kaca mobil atau ke kursi pengemudi. Setiap kali kepala Baekhyun bersandar pada kaca jendela mobil, Chanyeol membetulkan posisinya dengan menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun pada sandaran kursi.

Setiap kali melewati jalan sempit yang menikung ke kiri atau ke kanan, Chanyeol mengurangi kecepatannya. Lalu saat melewati jalan yang berliku, Chanyeol sengaja merentangkan tangan memegangi kepala Baekhyun. Walaupun kepala dan bahunya berulang-ulang dipegangi, Baekhyun tetap tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat mengerut setiap kali cahaya lampu jalan menyinari wajahnya.

Setelah peristiwa kecelakaan itu dia sering bertemu atau sekedar berpapasan dengan Baekhyun. Di koridor ruang UGD dan ruang operasi, di kantor polisi, bengkel,motel, caffe …. Di setiap pertemuan mereka, namja manis itu tidak pernah menampilkan ekspresi marah atau kesal. Namja manis itu selalu tenang dan tetap tenang dalam penderitaannnya.

Chanyeol melihat namja manis itu seperti batu karang. Tetap teguh walau diterjang ombak sekalipun. Seperti pohon yang tetap tegak meskipun diterjang badai. Terkadang ia ingin mengguncang bahu namja manis itu. Dia penasaran, apabila diguncang bahunya apakah dia akan memberi respon seperti pohon maple yang daun merahnya berguguran saat musim gugur?. Chanyeol memperhatikan namja manis itu. Walaupun berkerut sinar wajah namja itu polos seperti bayi.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, kemudian memundurkan kursi Baekhyun agar bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Saat Chanyeol tengah memundurkan kursi, Baekhyun terbangun sesaat, lalu berkata "tidak". Sambil mengigau dia bergerak membetulkan posisi tidurnya. Begitu Chanyeol menaruh bahunya pelan-pelan, sambil menghela nafas, Baekhyun kembali tertidur.

_Mari kita mengobrol_, Chanyeol ingat kalimat yang dilontarkannya kepada Baekhyun. _Mari kita mengobrol_. Chanyeol sadar keinginan tersebut tetap tak berubah. Seandainya mereka benar bisa mengobrol, ada satu hal yang ingin ditanyakan_. Apakah kau bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah itu hanya dengan diam, bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihatku pingsan karena mabuk…_

Hampir mendekati tengah malam saat mereka tiba di Samcheok. Meskipun sudah seharian, Baekhyun masih belum bangun juga. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di depan motel, kemudian pergi ke apotek yang ada disekitar situ untuk membeli obat . Chanyeol merokok di luar mobil. Dia tak tahu cara membangunkan namja asing yang tengah tertidur di dalam mobilnya.

Saat bermaksud menyalakan rokok kedua, tubuh Baekhyun mulai bergerak-gerak. Namja manis itu melihat sekeliling, kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana. Begitu menemukan Chanyeol sedang berdiri di luar mobil, ada sedikit perasaan senang dan lega dari ekspresinya.

"Maaf , aku tertidur di sampingmu yang sedang mengemudi…"ucap Baekhyun dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Gwaenchana…" jawab Chanyeol disertai senyum

'_Berada di sampingmu membuatku sedikit terhibur' _sambungnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol memberikan bungkusan obat pada Baekhyun. Dengan enggan Baekhyun menerima bungkusan obat tersebut.

"Kamsahamnida…"

Chanyeol menyaksikan dengan seksama ekspresi ketenangan yang terpancar dari wajah namja itu. Bukan seseorang yang menangis karena rapuh beberapa saat yang lalu atau yang mengerutkan dahinya saat tidur. Chanyeol terkejut melihat perubahan namja manis itu sehingga mau tak mau beberapa kali ia memandangi Baekhyun.

"Semangat ya…" ucap Chanyeol sebelum mereka berpisah di koridor motel.

Kata itu juga diucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Walaupun diusir keluar dunia, walaupun harus berada di ujung dunia sekalipun, ia harus tetap menjalani kehidupannya. Hanya dia yang tahu perasaannya atau apapun yang terbaik bagi kehidupannya. Dia tak tahu bahwa Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya ringan sebelum meninggalkannya.

TBC

A/N: Annyeong Haseyo #bow …

Jeng..jeng…. chapt ini ada ChanBaek momentnya… berhubung mereka baru saling kenalan,ya masih rada-rada canggung gitu… kkk~

Mianhae buat segala kekurangan, typo , bahasa gaje dll, #bow

Semoga kalian suka ya… :)

Oh ya… kata-kata ff ini dari novel tapi ada yg aku ubah karena ada beberapa yang ga nyambung, dan film April Snow itu ratenya 18 ke atas.. :)

Terima kasih buat yang follow/fav ff ini.. :)

**BIG THANKS TO**

**Parkbaekyoda| SaraswatiNinuk | gege | Milkasoonja**

**And last… review juseyo… ^^**


End file.
